Tag Teaming
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Greg and Nick pull a few pranks on the lab, although when Sara gets targeted, she isn't very happy, at first at least... Sandle one shot.


**A/N: Another Sandle one-shot. The idea came from my annoying cousins always tag teaming me. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Tag Teaming**

Sara Sidle was bent over a case file for a shooting at the Bellagio when a pair of hands shot over her eyes.

"Guess who." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Hmm, could it be…Nick?" Sara asked as the hands were lifted away from her eyes.

She turned around only to come face to face with Greg Sanders.

"Hi Sara," Greg grinned mischievously as she stared at him, a confused look surfacing on her face.

"But, I thought…" Sara trailed off, stunned that she had gotten it wrong.

"You thought that it was me?" Sara spun around to see Nick in front of her.

"But, you weren't there a minute ago!"

Greg and Nick chuckled a little.

"It's called tag teaming Sara," Greg explained to her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I covered your eyes and got Nick to talk. When I dropped my hands and you turned around, Nick stayed out of your eye sight and made his way around the table until you got confused."

"Uh-huh…" Sara muttered, still bewildered by her co-workers' behavior. "You two have way too much free time on your hands." She added as an after thought.

"I've got nothing better to do." Nick stated as he leaned against the counter. "You, dude?" He asked Greg.

"Not a thing." Greg shrugged as he replied.

"Well, you," Sara said gesturing to Greg, "Could spend a little of that free time on your hair." She suggested as she stared at the mass of spikes that covered Greg's head.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Greg questioned, as he attempted to stare at his bangs which were currently spiked almost completely up in the air.

"Nothing," Sara said simply, "If you're into looking like you have a porcupine on your head."

"A porcupine?" Greg asked incredulously as his voice rose an octave, surprised that out of all the things and possible reasons Sara didn't like about, so that ruled him out as a possible boyfriend, was that he spiked his hair.

By this time, Nick had fallen to the floor with laughter.

"Yeah, you know with the quills and all." Sara said as she went back to looking over her case file.

"You are so cruel," Greg joked as he lowered himself to her level and stared over her shoulder, reading the file, ignoring her second comment about his hair.

After a few moments, Sara sighed and turned around to face Greg.

"What are you doing?" She asked him in an irritate tone.

"Oh, I'm just reading your case file." Greg replied innocently as he glanced back down at the paper.

"Well, could you not look over my shoulder? It makes me nervous."

"That depends…"

"On what?"

"If you'll give me a kiss."

"What?" Sara screamed as she turned bright red.

Nick, who had recovered from his laughing fit a few minutes before and managed to get back up in his chair, had choked at Sara's reaction.

"This is too much!" Nick chortled as he got up to leave.

"Wait, Nick! Stay here! I need a witness that Sara Sidle kissed me!" Greg said as Nick turned back and leaned against the doorframe, trying to contain his spontaneous bouts of laughter.

"You won't need a witness because I'm not kissing you!" Sara cried as she hid her still red face in her hands.

Sara, don't deny it," Greg said in a charming voice as he pulled her hands away form her face, "You know you want to."

"I most certainly do not!"

"If not because you think I'm extremely adorkable-"

"Did you just say adorkable?" Nick questioned as he raised his eyebrows.

"So what is I did?"

"That is so…dorky."

"Good job Einstein, did you figure that out all by yourself?"

Nick raised his hands in surrender.

"As I was saying," Greg continued as he turned back to Sara, who was currently trying to wriggle her wrists out of his grasp, "You want because you know that if you don't I'll just keep on pestering you until you do."

"Well, it looks like you'll be waiting a long time then." Sara said as she glared playfully at Greg.

"Just hurry it up Sidle! I need Greg back because Warrick's down the hall and we have to tag team him with a two ninety-six..." Nick exclaimed.

"Two ninety-six?" Sara questioned as she continued to glare at Greg.

"A 'kick-me' sign on the back." He explained.

"You two are so mature." She said sarcastically.

"Come on Greg, forget about her, Warrick's almost here!" Nick called over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

"Well, looks like you _have _to leave me alone now." Sara said triumphantly, a smirk passing onto her features.

"Really Sara? Because if I remember correctly, it may take two to tango, but only one to steal a kiss."

A grin spread onto his face at her look of confusion, before hw swooped down and gave her a short kiss, before dropping her hands and bolting out the door after Nick.

Sara stared after him as she brought a finger up to her lips, feeling the warmth he had left there, before turning around and going back to her work.

After shift had finished, Sara was getting her stuff in her locker. All day that moment with Greg in the brake room was playing over and over constantly in her head and no matter what she did, she just couldn't concentrate on anything besides it. She was considering going to find him when a cursing Sofia stormed into the room.

"Sofia, what's wron-" Sara asked, but cut her question short when she turned around to see Sofia sitting on the bench, now donning slime green hair, instead of her natural blonde.

"Go ahead and laugh." Sofia sighed as she threw her hands up in the air, "Greg and Nick sure did."

"Oh no, they didn't..." Sara trailed off although inside, she was secretly giggling to herself, seeing her co-worker with hair the color of grasshopper innards.

"Yep. They must've switched my shampoo for hair dye when I was out working on the murder-suicide down at the Four Aces with Catherine and Warrick."

"Well, they are getting everybody today aren't they." Sara mused.

"Yeah. On my way here I saw Warrick with a 'kick me' sign on his back, Grissom running around saying that his cockroaches have escaped, Catherine muttering about a blind date she has tonight with someone named Grick-"

"That's not obvious at _all_." Sara cut in sarcastically.

"And Hodges claiming he got a love note from Wendy."

"That one could be true."

"Signed 'The Wendster'?" Sofia elaborated.

"Oh. Never mind." Sara muttered.

"So, did they get you yet?" Sofia asked conversationally as she opened up her locker, just two down from Sara's.

"Well, nothing that extreme." Sara explained. "They just did a little switcheroo in the break room after covering my eyes."

"They engaged you in a game of peek-a-boo?" Sofia asked in indignation.

"No!" Sara laughed, "more like a game of guess who."

"You mean the whole, one covers your eyes and one talks thing?"

"Yeah."

"Damn, you got off easy."

"Apparently."

"Well, I don't mean to cut this conversation short but I really just want to get home and sleep for awhile before I try to dye my hair back to normal." Sofia said as she turned to leave. "See you tomorrow, Sara."

"Bye Sofia." Sara muttered as she turned back to her locker.

"Hey Sofia, there's something different about you today, did you get a hair cut or something?" Sara heard a familiar voice ask from behind her.

"Shut up Sanders."

THWACK!

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You know well enough!" Sofia's voice faded out as she walked down the hall.

"Some people are so touchy." Greg exclaimed as he came up behind Sara and opened his locked which was right between hers and Sofia's.

"You know, that wasn't very nice Greg." Sara said as she closed he locker and leaned up against it, watching her spiky haired friend riffle through his messy locker.

"What wasn't very nice?" He asked, not turning away from his task.

"Dying Sofia's hair green." Sara stated.

"Oh, that. Funny huh?" Greg laughed from inside his locker.

"Not to her." Sara continued, although she couldn't deny that it had been highly amusing.

"It was just a little fun, Nick and I had." Greg said as he closed his locker and straddled the bench, patting it so Sara would sit down and talk to him for a little while longer.

"Fun? You call your tag team pranks fun?" Sara asked in disbelief as she sat down on the bench, not too far away from Greg.

"Yeah."

"Well they're not! How do you think Catherine will feel when she shows up wherever she is supposed to meet her date tonight, only to find out that he doesn't exist? Or what about Warrick? Seriously Greg, a 'kick me' sign? What are you, thirteen?"

"Warrick won't mind, he knows that Nick and me were just fooling around." Greg replied nonchalantly.

"Then what about Grissom? It will take him forever to find his cockroaches! Not to mention catch them!"

"We hid his cockroach cage in the closet in the layout room and put an empty jar in their place. Don't worry, we intend on telling him where they are next shift.

"Or what about Hodges? You know he's head over heels for Wendy! Writing a fake love note to him was just mean!"

"We didn't write Hodges a fake love note." Greg noted as he stared at Sara, a look of bewilderment crossing his features.

"What?"

"I just said, we didn't write Hodges a love note from Wendy, or anyone else for that matter."

"So you mean it was really from her?" Sara scrunched her nose.

"I never even knew he got a love note. But hey, now I'm happy for him! He finally gets the girl of his dreams!" At this, Greg shot Sara a secret smile, although she didn't notice in the least.

"Well, at least somebody got a happy ending today." Sara sighed as she stood up and headed for the locker room door.

"And just where do you think your going Sidle?" Greg asked as he stood up and followed her out of the locker-room and down the hall.

"Home, where else?" Sara answered as if it was obvious, although, in the back of her mind, she did want to stay and talk with Greg some more.

She really wanted to talk to him about that kiss. In all truth, she had enjoyed it very much and it sparked something inside of her, but what if Greg didn't feel the same? What if he was just fooling around?

"I don't know, perhaps you would go out for breakfast with me?" Greg hinted as he slowed their pace.

Sara glanced over at him to see that his eyes were glittering, waiting for her answer. Now knowing what she had wanted to, she decided to tease him a little bit.

"I don't know, Greg. I think I'll take a rain-check. I'm really tired."

"Oh, come on, Sara! It will be fun!" Greg gave her a puppy-dog face as he tried to convince her to go with him.

"How is breakfast fun?" Sara asked, actually wanting to know the answer.

"It's not, but your company sure is!" Greg answered as he gave her a goofy smile.

Sara pretended to think for a moment before stopping in her tracks at the door leading to the parking lot.

"I guess I could stay awake long enough to go for breakfast as long as you keep me entertained."

"You're wish is my command!" Greg winked at her.

"But first, I want to address something you said earlier.

"And that would be…" Greg prompted her to go on.

"Greg, it may take one to steal a kiss, but it takes two to be in love."

With that, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Snapping out of the initial shock of Sara Side actually kissing him, Greg placed his hands on her waist and matched her amount of passion with an equal, if not greater, amount of his own.

When they finally pulled apart, Greg chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around Sara's shoulders.

"You really should watch your actions Miss. Sidle, I could get used to this" Greg said as he gestured with his free hand from her to him a couple of times.

"Don't worry Mr. Sanders, I want you two." Sara said mysteriously as she let him lead her out into the cool, early morning air.


End file.
